Celebrimbor's contemplation
by Cutegustav
Summary: This story is based on the part in Unfinished Tales about Galadriel and Celeborn. It is about Celebrimbor's thoughts just before the coup d'etat in Eregion.


Celebrimbor was alone in a room. He was thinking about the rebellion he and the rest of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain were planning. Annatar had talked so convincingly about it, but now, when he was alone to think about it, he wasn't so sure. He remembered how he had fallen in love with Galadriel back in Valinor, and he still had some love for her. He could clearly remember how Celeborn and the other Sindar, who followed Galadriel and Celeborn into Eriador, were opposed to have a son of one, who had lead the attack that destroyed Doriath, with them. It was hard for Galadriel to convince them that he wasn't like his father or his grandfather. Wouldn't a rebellion be a betrayal of their trust, especially Galadriel's? He thought about how his father and one of his uncles tried to take power in Nargothrond a long time ago. He had been against that. He had even refused to go with his father, when he was exiled from Nargothrond. If he now took power in Eregion, wouldn't he be a hypocrite then? But Curufin and Celegorm wanted power for their own sake, while his goal was to make Middle-earth more beautiful with the help of Annatar. Why were Galadriel and Gil-galad so distrustful of Annatar? He thought about how he could give places in Middle-earth the bliss and beauty of Valinor. He and the other Elves could live there and be happy. They could live in the beauty of Valinor without having to live under the direct rule of the Valar. And they would also become stronger in defending themselves from the growing forces of evil.  
The Elves, especially the Noldor, would be above everyone else. But as he thought about the last thing, he realized, that his goals weren't entirely pure. He realized that his goals were full of the idea of Elven superiority, even of the idea of Noldor superiority. He thought about whether he really was that different from his father and grandfather. For didn't his grandfather, Fëanor, also claim to be doing the right thing? Didn't he see himself as one who led the Noldor out of thralldom? He thought about how his father and Celegorm probably also did try to justify their actions to themselves, that their rule would be better than Finrod's and Orodreth's. Indeed, didn't Finrod want to send a whole army with him to help Beren? Celebrimbor also had to admit, that a large part of his dreams was to be seen as a great Elven smith, almost as great as Fëanor, yes even as great or maybe even greater, for unlike Fëanor who greedily hoarded the light, he would use his skills to better the lives of others. As he thought that, he had a feeling of some sort of fear, for having too high thoughts of himself. He imagined how everyone would thank him; even Galadriel and Celeborn would admit that he was right, and that they had been wrong. He smiled while he imagined that.  
Celebrimbor had always felt that being the grandson of Fëanor meant that he was supposed to do something great with his life instead of wasting it on "petty smithery", as he felt he had been doing for a too long time. He was so close to achieving something really great with his life, but Galadriel, haughty as always, stood in his way. He hated her for that, though he still loved her. He knew that Galadriel would stand in the way of Annatar, if she was allowed to remain in Eregion. Annatar was also very adamant, that she would have to leave. Celeborn, on the other hand, could stay. He had proposed to Annatar to move to another place, maybe even east of the Misty Mountains, away from Galadriel's and Gil-galad's influence. Annatar had answered, that even though they probably could find another place to live, they would have to waste time building houses and fortresses, while the forces of evil would grow stronger and stronger. Annatar had also spoken to their pride, and many of the Noldorin smiths were indeed too proud to leave Eregion, when there was a clear chance to take power and stay. According to the plan, it would be effective, quick, and, what was for him most important, bloodless. The plan was first to get a few members of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain, who were good at telepathically communicating with him, inside the main palace itself. They would need to be unarmed to be allowed to enter. They would simply go around. In the meantime, many of the other members of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain, including Celebrimbor himself, would enter the yard in front of the palace, individually, so that it wouldn't look suspicious. They would be armed. When they were all inside the yard, he would contact the few Gwaith-i-Mírdain members inside of the palace telepathically. They would go back to the main entrance to the palace, while those outside would begin to go closer. Then a couple outside would go to the main entrance, and would be ready to draw their swords. Then a horn would be sounded, and everyone outside would draw their swords while yelling "Long live the Gwaith-i-Mírdain!" Those inside the palace would then hold the guards back, preventing them from fighting against the armed Gwaith-i-Mírdain members, who would then be able to run in unopposed. Celebrimbor hoped that such a massive sudden attack would convince Galadriel and Celeborn to surrender without fighting. He also knew that the policy of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain would find support among the people in Eregion. But what if something went wrong, and they would have to fight? The prospect of another kinslaying horrified him.  
And what if they would have to fight and maybe even slay Celeborn and even Galadriel herself?  
The thought made him feel sick, and he sat down.

The next day the leadership of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain held another meeting, to discuss the final details and make a final decision. "But what if we have to kill?" asked Angmir. Celebrimbor was beginning to feel dizzy, but he took a deep breath and answered, "Try to avoid it, but if it is absolutely necessary, then do it." "Does that order also apply if we have to kill Celeborn?" asked Elwen. "Y-yes" said Celebrimbor stuttering and silent. "And what about Galadriel?" she asked. Celebrimbor was now feeling very sick, he was pale, and he felt like he was about to throw up. "Try your best to avoid it." he said faintly. "But what if we can't?" he heard her ask. Celebrimbor felt like he was about to faint. He heard the others ask "Lord Celebrimbor are you ok?" "Master, is everything all right?" and similar questions. He felt Annatar looking at him. They had gone too far to back down now. It was time to take the final decision, he couldn't show weakness now. He took two deep breaths, looked up with a stern and determined gaze and said, "If it is necessary, then kill her too."


End file.
